


baker's dozen

by setrevuo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Minor Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Work Retreats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Jaehyun’s an easy-going man. The key here is understanding the impeccably tiny asterisk at the end of that phrase, and the footnotes below will explain the fatal exception to this trait.Kim Jungwoo, confrontations specialist, habitual truth-teller, and an actual menace.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	baker's dozen

Jaehyun considers himself to be an easy-going man. 

Now don’t take this the wrong way. He works damn hard at his 9-to-5, sometimes even staying until 5:30. A true and loyal corporate suit, he is. And he's absolutely smashing at parties, too—nobody can beat his booze tolerance, not even Johnny. But when Jaehyun’s faced with personal confrontations, he tends to shrug it off. 

Incidentally, it’s this shrugging business that gets him into a mess.

“You _asshole_.” Doyoung grabs his untouched cup of coffee and flings it across the café table. 

“Oh no,” Jaehyun frowns in mild disappointment as he looks down at his cashmere sweater, pulling it away from his skin to not burn himself. “That’s gonna leave a stain.”

A minute of frozen silence, an attempt at choking himself with a scarf, and a long contemplative period of staring out the window later, Doyoung makes up his mind. “We’re through.”

“Fair enough. Still friends?” Jaehyun offers a hand to shake, because it’s the customary thing to do. He was raised in a polite household, after all.

Doyoung balks. “You’re a fucking menace, Jung Jaehyun.” And with that, he gets up, gathers his coat, and is gone without another word.

Is Jaehyun upset? A little. But does he cry and whine and mope because he became single, yet again? Of course not. It’s not _Jaehyun’s_ fault. It never is, really. Some personalities don’t mesh well. Just gotta live and let live, as the saying goes.

“What was that, your twelfth time getting dumped this year?” The telltale voice calls out from some tables behind Jaehyun. “Add me to your roster and you can end the year with a round baker’s dozen!”

Jaehyun’s an easy-going man. The key here is understanding the impeccably tiny asterisk at the end of that phrase, and the footnotes below will explain the fatal exception to this trait.

Kim Jungwoo, confrontations specialist, habitual truth-teller, and an _actual_ menace.

So it’s time to put Jaehyun’s secret acting skills to the test. He looks at his phone and scrambles up to leave. “Can’t talk, client meeting, gotta go!”

“All good, we have plenty of time to talk about your insecurities during the work retreat, partner!” 

Jaehyun stills in his tracks, sudden dread washing over him. He turns and faces Jungwoo with a look of disgust that wasn’t taught in polite households. But Jaehyun’s known for being quick on his feet, prides himself for it, he does. So he holds his stomach as if to say, it’s not Jungwoo, it’s the coffee. Honestly, what an actor, round of applause. “You’re… my partner?”

But Jungwoo’s unperturbed, because of course he is. “I’m excited to have some long, late night conversations, you and me, all alone!”

“Fantastic,” Jaehyun mumbles through grit teeth. 

  
  


⬄

  
  


There are worse things in the world.

The thought should’ve made Jaehyun feel better about his current predicament. Maybe it was his poor night of sleep or the sharp chill in the air this early in the morning as the employees wait in the office parking lot for their charter bus. But it only makes him grumpy. 

So what if others are having it worse? His feelings matter, too, damn it!

“Why do we even need to be partnered up?” He grumbles at Johnny standing next to him. “It’s not like we’re gonna get lost out in the wild concrete jungles of the city. What are we, children?”

Next to him, Johnny nods sagely. “Indeed.”

“You wanna trade partners?”

Johnny rounds up on him, beyond shocked. “You did _not_ ask me to give up this once-in-a-lifetime, heaven’s blessing of sheer luck that has been bestowed upon me, _me_ , to spend a day and night with the source of all my joy—”

“Alright, fine, keep Kun.”

“Have you ever considered, I dunno, telling Jungwoo how you feel?”

To which Jaehyun smiles, eyes devoid of life, just as he’s practiced many times in the mirror and says, “I feel absolutely nothing towards Jungwoo.”

Johnny pats Jaehyun in the back and gives a pitying glance. “Of course you don’t.”

The charter bus arrives. No sign of Jungwoo yet. Jaehyun begins to hope for a miracle.

With their bags stowed away in the lower berth, Johnny chivalrously lets Jaehyun climb up inside first and secure a window seat. But his chivalry is a ruse. Jaehyun should’ve expected nothing less from his friend in consumer relations, who ends up ditching him and moving back up several rows. Johnny winks at Jaehyun before happily sitting down next to Kun. 

It’s alright, though. Because Jaehyun was born alone and he’ll most likely die alone, so it’s well past time to come to terms with him being alone in all stages of his life.

“Alright, guys!” Taeyong shouts from the front of the bus. He stands in the aisle, hands clasped. “Welcome to this year’s team building event! Corporate has graciously funded us with this overnight retreat to the city and I don’t want us to waste a minute of it! Now let’s get this show on the road!”

Jaehyun doesn’t believe it. 

Could it be, they’re about to leave and Jungwoo _still_ isn’t here? He closes his eyes and gives thanks to whatever higher entities are out there, watching over him, letting him breathe freely for just a day more.

Scratch that, just a _second_ more. Because again, without Jaehyun even opening his eyes, he hears the beautiful—no, Jaehyun’s brain, you mean _terrible_ —voice again. And this time, it’s much too close for comfort as Jungwoo propels itself onto the empty seat next to Jaehyun’s. 

“Phew, close call! Imagine if I left you only with your thoughts, huh?” 

“If only.”

Jungwoo stops fidgeting with his coat at that and looks at Jaehyun, interested. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

  
  


⬄

  
  
  


True to his word, Taeyong really doesn’t waste a minute before getting into his planned team-building. Fortunately for Jaehyun, the bus journey itself only involved entire group activities—spoken parlor games and the like—leaving little time for Jungwoo to focus his evil laser beam eyes on his partner. The end of their hour-long journey creeps up on them soon enough.

“So,” Taeyong jumps up to his feet as the bus stops to a halt in front of their downtown hotel. “We won’t be able to check in for another few hours, so we’ll leave our luggage with the frontdesk. In the meantime, let me introduce this year’s main event: a day-long scavenger hunt!”

After a moment of fiddling with his phone, Taeyong pockets it and claps. “Alright, I’ve emailed each of you clues that’ll take you to different parts of the city. The clues will help you get to know some of your fellow colleagues! In each location, I want you and your partner to take a commemorative photo together!”

Johnny’s gasp from the front of the bus is loud enough to mask the sound of Jaehyun’s groan.

“You mean,” Johnny looks at Taeyong, eyes overflowing with gratitude. “We have to spend the entire day together with our partner?”

Taeyong beams. “Sure do! And I’ve partnered you all up with someone you aren’t usually working in close proximity with. I hope that by the end of the day, you’ve made a new friend! Now who’s ready?”

“Ready to quit,” Jaehyun mumbles.

This time, Jungwoo catches it. “You’re finally opening up. Progress!” 

Jaehyun wishes he could do _something_ to wipe off that smug grin on Jungwoo’s face.

  
  


⬄

  
  
  


“Are you sure this is the place?” Jaehyun warily looks at a particularly obnoxious couple near them, in full snogging mode just steps away from where the two stand in front of the fountain.

Jungwoo stands with his hands on hips to survey the scene and nods curtly. “The clue calls for a place where Donghyuck can make his dream come true, and if a wish on a coin can’t grant it, then nothing can.”

“Fine. Let’s just take the photo quickly and move on, yeah?” 

“Of course!”

“Wait—what are you doing?” Jaehyun exclaims, as Jungwoo’s arm suddenly snakes its way around his waist. 

Jungwoo doesn’t bother to look away from his phone held high at arms-length. “Taking a selfie. Say cheese!” He snaps the photo while Jaehyun has blatantly turned his head to stare at him in shock. 

“Take another!” Jaehyun huffs.

Jungwoo unwraps himself and checks out the photo. “Why? I look great.”

“Your pose,” Jaehyun halts, and then continues because it simply isn't the time for acting. “It’s ridiculous. We’re not dating.”

“So why don’t we?”

Jungwoo’s tone is so casual that Jaehyun almost bulldozes over it. Color drains from his face and he asks in a whisper, “What did you say?”

“It’ll make the day more fun.” Jungwoo shrugs. “I’ll break up first thing tomorrow morning, before we even leave our hotel room. What do you say?”

Jaehyun starts, and finally lets out, “No.”

“Why?” Jungwoo’s more curious than upset, it turns out, and his scrutinizing glare makes Jaehyun’s cheeks flare up something fierce. 

“Because.” Jaehyun looks away. “I have a policy to not date anyone I work with, on the account that it’ll get awkward when we break up.”

“ _When_ we break up?” Jungwoo muses. “That’s an awfully pessimistic way of thinking.”

“Why do you care so much about how I think?”

“I’m an engineer. I like trying to learn how things work.” Jungwoo steps closer. Yet again there’s that terribly smug grin that Jaehyun wants to kiss—no, Freudian slip, bad Jaehyun’s brain! Bad! _Kick_ away, is what he meant. “And you, my friend, are a very interesting piece of machinery.”

“Disgusting,” Jaehyun spits out. “Try harder.”

“With pleasure!”

  
  


⬄

  
  
  


Their next clues take them to a bookstore, an outdoor art sculpture, and ever closer to Jaehyun finally losing the last of his composure.

“Ice-cream? In this cold? Not hungry,” Jaehyun frowns. Somehow during all of this, Jaehyun has given up on the scavenger hunt and only made it his goal to get through the day in one piece. The crisp weather, the colorful falling leaves and these locations have felt so oddly romantic that they make Jaehyun wonder if Taeyong had any ulterior motive. Jaehyun caught himself more than once, almost _enjoying_ the day. Not that anyone needs to know that detail. At least this latest photo doesn’t have him looking at his wits end anymore.

“Which is it?” Jungwoo checks the next clue on his phone. “It’s too cold, or you’re not hungry?”

Jaehyun hesitates. “The latter.”

Jungwoo’s grin is enough for Jaehyun to sense defeat. “You don't need to be hungry to eat ice cream!” He turns with a flourish. “In any case, _I_ want ice-cream. So that’s what we’ll do.”

See, Jaehyun isn’t familiar with other people making his decisions for him. He’s used to performance. At the very least, he’s used to being the reactionary person. So the more that Jungwoo ignores Jaehyun’s feelings, proactive or reactive, the more that Jaehyun sheds his actor layer. This isn’t time for running away from confrontation, not with Jungwoo who refuses to listen—

“You know what your problem is?” Jungwoo asks. 

Jaehyun is in mid internal monologue and mid ice-cream bite as his eyes widen, then narrow. Someone’s coincidentally timed _oh here we go_ is heard from behind Jaehyun.

Jungwoo takes another lick of his ice-cream, smacking his lips. “I think you’re afraid.”

The same someone releases an _aww snap_ at that.

Jaehyun blinks.

Either Jungwoo doesn’t register that random stranger’s running commentary, or he doesn’t care. “Lemme taste yours.” He tries to catch Jaehyun’s arm holding his cone. At Jaehyun’s successful block, Jungwoo relents, and instead throws him an inquisitive look. It’s a look that makes Jaehyun feel all too transparent, exposed. “Have you been blackmailed before, Jaehyun?”

 _Dude, it’s getting real_ , someone pipes up again.

“What,” Jaehyun says, rather eloquently.

“I’m asking because it’s a valid reason to keep yourself closed up, you know what I mean?”

 _Oh, he’s got him good_ , is heard. This time, Jaehyun stands up, turns around, and taps the person’s shoulder where he stands by the samples counter. “Excuse me, who _are_ you?”

“Jaemin,” he replies, biting down a spoon in between a toothy grin. He pulls it out before continuing, “You know Yangyang, from consulting.” He nods at Yangyang, who throws a lazy salute in Jaehyun’s direction. “I’m his plus one.”

Jaehyun stares between the two guys. “We don’t do plus ones for a work retreat.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Jaemin winks before he hooks his arm through Yangyang’s. The two exit with a twin saunter.

Jaehyun shakes his head to clear his confusion and to focus on the matter at hand. “And for your information,” he faces Jungwoo again. “No, I was never blackmailed. You really get on my nerves, Kim Jungwoo.”

“There it is,” Jungwoo smiles, genuinely and Jaehyun maybe wants to melt a little. He blames the ice-cream. “It’s okay to show your emotions. Let the real you shine through.” 

  
  


⬄

  
  
  


Evening creeps up on them after another string of clues. Jaehyun is surprised to find himself disappointed at how quickly the time flew. He ignores the possible explanation for this phenomenon. They eventually bump into more familiar faces at a bakery. 

Jungwoo has walked up to the counter where Kun is standing and reading the daily specials.

“You’re here for Taeyong’s clue, too?” Jaehyun asks Johnny, who has stayed back with the dreamiest look on his face. 

“The one and only. Then Kun wanted to check inside, and I think I’d rather die than say no to him, so.”

“Johnny!” Kun calls out with a wave. “They’ve got this birthday pastry special here!”

“Is that so?” Johnny marches up, takes out his wallet, and promptly calls the cashier, “Hello, there, Mr. Nakamoto! It’s my boyfriend’s birthday. One pastry special, please!”

Kun points at himself, with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Am I your boyfriend now?”

“Sure are!” Johnny poofs up his chest, and then deflates it a bit. “But only if you want to be.”

Kun’s smile grows tenfold. “Gladly.”

All this time, Jungwoo’s been following the back-and-forth. Finally, he turns to give a meaningful Look at Jaehyun. When Jaehyun returns a confused squint, Jungwoo jerks his head towards the specials sign and folds his arms across his chest, waiting.

“Hey, uh, what do you know,” Jaehyun forces out a laugh as he follows Johnny’s steps. “It’s my boyfriend’s birthday, too. So let me buy that thing, too, yeah?”

Transaction complete, Jaehyun collects the pastry and turns to see a couple of dumbfounded faces.

“What?” Jaehyun asks Jungwoo, pointedly avoiding Johnny’s proud and teary-eyed look. He shoves the bagged sweet treat into Jungwoo’s hands.

Jungwoo scratches his head. “Why did you call me your boyfriend? Just _friend_ would’ve been enough to vouch for my birthday.”

“Just money would’ve been enough, honestly,” the bored cashier mumbles.

“Oh. Well,” Jaehyun internally flails, fishing for an excuse. He scoffs with, “Because you’re not my friend.”

“Does that mean I _am_ your boyf—”

Jaehyun all but drags Jungwoo out the door, leaving behind a couple of giggling traitors. Jaehyun really ought to find another office best friend.

  
  


⬄

  
  
  


“I was wrong.”

“Good.”

“However—”

“No,” Jaehyun cuts him off. “Just stand there in your wrongness and be wrong.”

The two are at the hotel lobby, waiting for the elevator with their collected bags. Jaehyun doesn’t recall having an actual dinner, but from the relentless list of sweets establishments, he’s stuffed enough to call it a night.

“Boyfriend or not, I’m happy you let yourself be you around me.” Jungwoo strolls forward as the elevator doors open. “That means you trust me, doesn’t it?”

“Wrong again.” The elevator rises and Jaehyun taps his foot impatiently. “It means you have a knack of knowing which of my buttons to push.”

“Lucky me.” And there’s that maddening grin again.

They get off at their floor. Jaehyun palms the keycard to unlock their room door and notices the setup. “There are two beds.”

“Did you expect only one?”

Jaehyun doesn’t warrant that with a response. “I’m washing up first.” 

Under the steaming shower, Jaehyun lets his mind wander. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t have fun today. It felt good to stow away actor Jaehyun(™), even though the decision wasn’t his entirely, but rather a necessity to be heard over Jungwoo’s, well, existence.

It’s not until it’s Jungwoo’s turn to shower and Jaehyun’s alone that he scrolls through the photos they took today. They don’t make a terrible pair visually, Jaehyun admits. As he moves from the morning’s first photo through the rest of the day, he notices his own face gradually coming to life. And then there are certain photos. In those, Jaehyun’s looking at the camera. But there’s something about Jungwoo’s gaze at him, an intense softness that makes Jaehyun feel _seen_.

By the time he reaches the end of the timeline, Jaehyun makes up his mind.

Jungwoo is surprised to see a fidgety Jaehyun standing in front of the door when he steps out of the bathroom. He’s wrapped in a bathrobe and looking a certain pretty pink and dewy way that makes Jaehyun’s stomach do somersaults. 

Jaehyun clears his throat. “I have a proposition to make.”

Jungwoo raises a brow.

“Nothing you haven’t already thought about,” Jaehyun quickly adds, then wonders when was the last time he was this nervous. “Do you, Jungwoo, want to be my baker’s dozen?”

“Huh,” Jungwoo taps his chin, drawing out the silence as Jaehyun collects a pool of sweat in his palms. “What about your policy when we break up?”

“Well, that…” Jaehyun trails off, and closes his eyes. When he opens them up again, it has a flair of determination in them, and the tiniest bit of apprehension. “I don’t want to break up.”

“Then I accept your proposition.” 

And this time, Jaehyun does what he’s been wanting to do all day to that grin of Jungwoo’s and kisses it senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> everybody say thank you, taeyong :v)


End file.
